In the near future, people will be living in a ubiquitous world where they can access networks in real time to exchange information everywhere at any time. Under these circumstances, digital garments are required for ease of access to surrounding networks. Thus, there is a need for digital yarn, which is a kind of thread through which electrons can migrate to deliver information, suitable for the fabrication of digital garments.
When it is intended to use digital yarns to manufacture digital fabrics capable of communicating with electronic modules, communication circuits or lines are not linearly connected to electronic modules but their positions are varied (e.g., upward, downward, left and right directions) depending on the arrangement of the electronic modules.
Warp threads and weft threads constituting a fabric are woven only in selected directions (e.g., upward/downward or left/right directions). For example, after warp threads and weft threads are woven in right and left directions, they cannot be woven in upward and downward directions. That is, it is impossible to weave warp threads and weft threads in various directions.
In the meanwhile, digital yarns can be woven in various desired directions using a knitting technique to create communication circuits or lines capable of connecting electronic modules. Until now, however, no research and development has been conducted on the fabrication of digital garments using a knitting technique.